wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Запределье
А'дал |races= Мок'Наталы Скаты Пустоты Спорлинги и много других рас... |loc=Круговерть Пустоты |level=58-70 }} Запределье (также известно как Дренор или Внеземелье) — в вымышленной вселенной Warcraft расколотый вследствие магического катаклизма мир, являющийся родиной орков и огров, а также ставший убежищем для дренеев. До своего разрушения Дренор был огромной планетой, в настоящее время представляет собой парящие в Круговерти Пустоты обломки. Действие MMORPG World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade происходит на крупнейшем из фрагментов планеты. История Запределье в существующем виде образовалось, когда в Дренор через Темный Портал ворвались силы Альянса, дабы раз и навсегда покончить с орками, угрожающими Азероту. Тогда верховный чернокнижник Нер'зул попытался спасти остатки орков Дренора и открыл множество других порталов, ведущих в иные миры; однако Дренор не выдержал воздействия такого количества магической энергии и был буквально разорван на части (крупнейшая из которых и получила название Запределья). Во время катаклизма погибли многие формы жизни Дренора, но некоторые орки, огры и дренеи выжили. После катастрофы Владыка Преисподней Магтеридон объединил выживших орков и установил свой контроль над Запредельем. Используя остатки Межпространственных Врат, он призвал демонов Круговерти Пустоты себе в помощь. Ночной эльф-демон Иллидан Ярость Бури, а также наги и эльфы крови спасались бегством в Запределье. Они победили Магтеридона и захватили пустоши. После своего поражения в Нордсколе от руки принца Артаса они вернулись в Дренор и остались здесь навсегда. Многие дренеи, оставшиеся в Запределье, подверглись жутким мутациям, и теперь их называют Сломленными (а тех из них, кто одичал и совсем потерял свой облик — Потерянными). С тех пор и Тьма, и Свет сполна проявили себя в Запределье. Это выражается во вторжении Пылающего Легиона и в противостоянии ему сил Запределья. В ответ и наару, и Легион послали своих миньонов, чтобы отстаивать в этом мире свои интересы. Теперь Альянс и Орда должны биться с силами обезумевшего Иллидана и с жестокими последователями Легиона, чтобы спасти Азерот от Пылающего Крестового Похода, возглавляемого Кил'джеденом. Друиды магическим образом восстановили природу некоторых локаций центрального Запределья, назвав эти области «Зелёный Рай» (например, это Сильванаар в Острогорье и Перелесок Кенария в лесу Тероккар). Основной базой Кенарийской экспедиции является Кенарийский оплот в Зангартопи. Лидеры * * * * * Обитатели Запределья *Коренные обитатели ** Песчаный гном ** Древни ** Араккоа **Гиганты Драенора *** Огры *** Огр маг *** Огр лорд *** Гронн ** Орки *** Орки Скверны *** Маг'хар ** Дракон пустоты *** Дракончик Пустоты ** Спорлинги *** Спорлоки Животные Запределья *Арахниды ** Пауки ** Скорпиды *Птицы ** Падальщики ** Вороны ** Совы *Crustacean ** Крабстеры *Рыбы ** Бешенки *Насекомые ** Светляки ** Бабочки *Хищники ** Волки **Кошки *** Саблезубы *** Рыси ** Элекки ** Скверносвины ** Копытни ** Талбуки *Растения ** Грибные великаны ** Плеточники ** Голодные болотники *Рептилии ** Василиски ** Гидры ** Темные змеи ** Деметродоны ** Дьявозавры ** Ящеры ** Крылатые Змеи ** Рокочущая ящерица *Черви ** Землерои *Другие ** Химеры ** Гончие недр ** Колоссы ** Опустошители ** Камнедеры ** Spore walkers ** Спороскаты ** Болотные скрытни ** Скаты Пустоты ** Маназмей **Змей Пустоты (RPG) **Грибной ужас (RPG) География thumb До того как Дренор был разорван на части энергией порталов, он представлял собой обширную планету с континентами и морями, похожую на Азерот. Когда мир был уничтожен, его обломки выбросило в Круговерть Пустоты. Здесь больше нет солнца, но здешняя луна, как её называют — Бледная Госпожа, выглядит такой огромной, какой не выглядела никогда прежде. На небе также появились другие планеты, например, одна розовая и маленькая голубая рядом с ней. Запределье состоит из одного массивного куска поверхности планеты, вокруг которого повсюду парят обломки и островки. Чёрные цепи соединяют некоторые из этих островов; путешественники могут пройти через эти цепи (но они должны быть осторожны, чтобы избежать неприятного падения в Круговерть Пустоты), перелететь, и, в некоторых случаях, просто перепрыгнуть на другой остров. Запределье в основном голое и безжизненное. Огромные постройки орков, чёрные крепости, были построены по всему миру, и некоторые из них ещё стоят. Лагеря Пылающего Легиона и разрозненные поселения дренеев можно найти в разных уголках Запределья. Несмотря на то, что Запределье полностью лежит в Круговерти Пустоты и является её частью, во многом его характеристики отличны от Круговерти. Запределье имеет нормальную гравитацию, нормальное время, постоянную форму и размер, а так же сохранает пригодную атмосферу. Хотя некоторые места непостоянны и некоторые камни парят в воздухе. Зоны Запределье представляет собой семь локаций с различными деталями ландшафта и обитающими в них флорой и фауной. *Полуостров Адского Пламени (58-63) *Зангартопь (60-64) *Лес Тероккар (62-65) *Награнд (64-67) *Острогорье (65-68) *Пустоверть (67-70) *Долина Призрачной Луны (67-70) Подземелья * Чёрный Храм * Цитадель Адского Пламени * Крепость Бурь * Резервуар Кривого Клыка * Аукиндон * Логово Груула Галерея File:Outland's sun.jpg|Some kind of nebula-like object in the Twisting Nether. File:Another sun.png|Another nebula like object in the Twisting Nether. Perhaps the small bright blue sphere that appeared after Outland entered the Twisting Nether? File:Outland's aurora borealis.jpg|Outland exists in the Twisting Nether, an ethereal dimension of undulating green "nether" which connects worlds. File:Moon Over Outland Big yellow.jpg|One of the new spheres in the skies of Outland. File:More moons.jpg|The rosy sphere and the small bright blue sphere that appeared after Outland entered the Twisting Nether? File:Another moon.png|One of the spheres of the Twisting Nether around Outland. File:Outland Orc Base.jpg|Concept art — Outland orc dwellings in Nagrand. File:Outland5.jpg|Outland from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:Outlandtft.jpg|Outland at the time of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:The Burning Crusade Outland loading screen.jpg|Экран загрузки Запределья до 3.0 File:Wrath of the Lich King Outland loading screen.jpg|Экран загрузки Запределья в обновлении 3.0 File:LoadScreenOutlandWide.jpg|Экран загрузки Запределья в обновлении 3.3 Ссылки Aug 9th 2011 at 1:00PM }} May 22nd 2011 at 6:00PM}} en:Warcraft#Location Категория:Warcraft Категория:Миры Категория:Вселенная Warcraft Категория:Планеты